Getting Started
The Towny game mode has lots of things to do, though many players will focus on the largest objective that comes with it. This would be creating a town with your fellow server members and accumulating money to grow it. This could be daunting for a new player, but with this guide you shouldn't have any issues! When creating a town, you should keep in mind that there is an in-game '''upkeep fee of $10 per '''real life day. If you do not deposit money into your town's bank, it will fall into ruin and will be vulnerable to outsiders. If you've already created a town and know of these commands, consider visiting Goals & Objectives for things to compete and strive for! General Commands /help - This will bring up the help menu where you can access rules, rank information, voting, donations, and information on our staff. /rt - This allows you to randomly teleport across our world so you can begin your journey. (This has a minute cooldown as to prevent loading too many chunks at once.) /sethome name - This will set a home which you can teleport to using /home name. You will gain more homes as you rank up. /warp - This brings up the warp menu, where you can select one of the server warps to visit. /balance - This brings up your in-game money balance. /pay name amount - This will send the specified amount of money to the player designated. /trust name - This will allow people to build, break, and access chests in the claim that you're standing in when you activate the command. /jobs - This will open up the general jobs menu, where you can then find commands for everything pertaining to jobs. /pv 1 - This will open up your player vault, which will expand as you rank up. It functions as a chest that you can access from anywhere to put items in for storage. (If you have more than one vault, you can do /pv #) Essential Towny Commands /t create of your town - This will create your town in the chunk you are currently standing in with the name you provided directly after. /t deposit $ - This will deposit the specified amount of money into the town bank into your personal balance. /t withdraw $ - This will withdraw the specified amount of money from the town bank into your personal balance. /t claim size up to 4 - This will claim the chunk you are standing in for your town, as long as it is adjacent to another claimed town block. If you choose to provide a number, the system will claim the specified number of chunks around you. /t spawn name - This will teleport you to your town's spawn point with no cost. Providing a town name will allow you to teleport to another town provided that their spawn is open. ( You do not need to put your own town name to teleport to it.) /t rank add/remove player rank - Grants a town rank to a certain member of the town. Applicable ranks are: Sheriff, assistant, etc.) Category:Information